


Bought And Sold

by ismyvoodooworking (coloursflyaway)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mentions of bondage/toys/orgasm denial, Modern Setting, Really dirty Christmas presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/ismyvoodooworking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli gets Fíli a Christmas present and tells him just what he plans to use it for once they are back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought And Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for this lovely piece of fanart on Tumblr: http://alythekitten.tumblr.com/post/67869368185/oh-oh-ohhhh-christmas-is-coming-can-you-feel-it

“Well, don’t you look smug.”  
His brother is hardly even looking at him as Kíli walks through the door, cold still clinging to the tip of his nose and his fingertips when he shrugs off his coat. There is a shopping bag in his hand, brightly coloured and small enough that Kíli can store it away in his pocket; a good thing, because their mother is too curious for her own good sometimes.  
He walks over to where the other is standing, before he answers, the corners of his lips curling up into a grin as he notices the sweater Fíli is wearing – one his mother has given him a few years back, and one which Fíli hates with a passion.  
“That is entirely possible”, he says, waiting until his brother has turned around before continuing. “I just bought your Christmas present.”

Fíli makes a little noise in the back of his throat to indicate that he has heard him, and Kíli just waits, waits, waits until… The other looks up, an idea clearly forming in his mind, one he would rather not think of, horror and realisation seeping into his expression, his small smile.  
It’s rather beautiful to watch.  
“Kee, it’s not… you haven’t…”

There is even a tiny hint of a blush tinting his brother’s cheeks and the tips of his ears and Kíli can’t resist, he steps closer and closer until he can make out every single lash framing blue eyes.  
“I haven’t what?”, he asks, although he knows the question (and knows the answer too; he has), watches Fíli swallow and his skin flush a darker shade of pink.  
“You haven’t gotten me… that kind of a present”, the other finally chokes out, and it’s the sweetest sound Kíli has ever heard. It’s even sweeter because they are alone in the house for the first time in the week or so they have been spending in their mother’s house now, being back from university and in an environment where everyone knows that they’re brothers and not just two guys who are keeping the whole house awake with their moans and screams on daily basis.

“Depends on what you mean _with that kind of present_ ”, he starts to answer, leans in closer and lets his lips ghost over Fíli’s jaw, even if he is itching to just press them to the other’s, “It’s the kind of present which will leave you begging and aching and wanting me so much you’ll think you’ll lose your mind if I don’t touch you. One which I’ll have you wear for at least an hour before I finally take it out and fuck you so hard that you won’t know if you’re pleading for me to give you more or for me to stop.”  
Fíli lets out a shuddering breath, and Kíli can feel it hot against his cheek; he knows that his brother is still fighting with himself, because here they are supposed to be good and proper and not their messed up, sick selves, who just happened to be completely infatuated with each other, but he knows just as well that Fíli is losing.  
Ever since that first kiss, he has always been trying and always been losing.

“We can’t”, Fíli tries, and Kíli responds with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a small step forward, “Not here, mother and uncle might be home in a second.”  
The next kiss lands on his lips, silencing whatever Fíli might want to add to it, because if there is something Kíli doesn’t want to think about right now, it’s his mother.  
“They won’t”, he mutters against his brother’s lips, “Just us. Don’t you want me to tell you what I’d do to you if we were at home?”

The other stifles a moan and Kíli allows himself a smile before he continues, “C’mon, don’t you want to hear what I’d do to you? What I imagine when I get myself off at night?”  
Finally, it’s enough; Fíli breaks, and he knows it without even looking, just because of the changes in the other’s posture, the quickening of his breath. It’s the best kind of victory, always has been, the one which leaves his brother pliant and breathless and begging with every of his movements.  
And he does plead a second afterwards, nodding and whispering Kíli’s name under his breath like a prayer, not even trying to fight when Kíli reaches out to cup him through his pants. He’s half hard already, and Kíli is not surprised; it has been so long.

“I’d tie you up”, he starts, because they haven’t done that in far too long, because Fíli loves being left vulnerable and defenceless, completely at someone else’s mercy. “Wrists to the bedposts, spreader bar between your legs. Maybe I would gag you, too, so you wouldn’t wake everyone up with your screaming.”  
Kíli gives the other’s erection a squeeze, which makes Fíli’s breath catch in his throat in the most delicious way, the sound going straight to his own cock. His other hand slides up his brother’s chest until he can feel a hint of hardness underneath his fingertips, a small, golden ring going through Fíli’s already sensitive nipple hidden beneath red wool. “I’d use the nipple clamps too. Or the chain, so I can tug on it when I finally fuck you.”

His words are rewarded with a small moan, a thrust of Fíli’s hips against his hand, and it’s all the encouragement Kíli needs to pull away until he can undo the button of Fíli’s pants, pushing them down just far enough so he can slide his hand inside the other’s boxers, wrapping long fingers around Fíli’s cock.  
“And I’d stretch you open with at least three fingers before letting you try out your new present. Maybe even four, I did get the largest size they had after all… but I know you could take it, brother, couldn’t you? You’d even ask for more, although it would stretch you open until you’d think it would tear you apart.”

Kíli starts stroking his brother’s cock slowly, making sure to tease the head a little with every upstroke, just to hear Fíli’s breath hitch, his hips rolling into the touch.  
“I’d leave you there, like that”, he continues, noticing how his own voice is deeper now, rougher and he takes a moment to kiss Fíli properly, licking into the other’s mouth to swallow a moan. “Spread out for me, unable to do more than grind down onto your gift, try and get it to hit your prostate. Maybe I’d even turn on the vibrations, so when I’d come back, you’d be mindless with need already.”  
Fíli whimpers at the thought, suddenly reaches out to blindly grope and tear at Kíli’s fly until he can push his pants down, freeing his cock. It shouldn’t be exciting, doing this in their mother’s kitchen, but it still is, a little, breathless groan escaping Kíli as his brother starts stroking his cock at the same speed he is moving his hand.  
“Kee, fuck, please…” Fíli’s voice is impossibly rough already, and the sound makes it impossible to concentrate for a few moments, the knowledge that he has made his brother beg already, with nothing more than a few words and touches.

For a moment, Kíli can’t speak, but in the end forces himself to do so anyway, if only to draw more of those sweet, little whimpers from Fíli’s lips. “I’d… fuck, when I’d come back, you’d be almost in tears and I’d just turn the vibrations up further, watch how they’d wreck you. You’d be so pretty, brother, all flushed and breathless and mine…” His voice trails off, and for a moment Kíli can’t even bring himself to care, because the other has pressed even closer, their knuckles brushing against each other’s with every stroke.  
“Would make you beg before I’d even touch you, just my hands at first, all over your body until you wouldn’t even know what to concentrate on…and then I’d pull the plug out, leave you empty and aching to be filled again.”

By now, they are moving against each other, hips rocking and fists bumping constantly in a rhythm which is getting faster and faster. It doesn’t take long until Kíli can hear that the other is getting close, and although it would be the easiest thing to just let it happen, he pulls his hand away, pulls Fíli’s hand off his cock too.  
“Please, just.. just let me…”, Fíli asks, pleads, but Kíli ignores him, rocks his hips to let their cocks slide against each other, making him gasp slightly. It feels too good for so little contact, good enough to make his toes curl and sparks of pleasure tingling up his spine.  
“I wouldn’t even untie you”, Kíli continues to distract himself as well as to draw more of the small, desperate sounds from his brother’s lips. “Just remove the spreader bar and throw your legs over my shoulders. I could just thrust into you, you’d be so stretched already…and you’d moan like a slut, I know you would.”

Fíli does moan at that, long and low, and the sound is enough to break Kíli’s resolve; without thinking he wraps his hand around both their cocks and starts stroking messily, all finesse lost to the ever-building desperation. “You’d be so hot and slick around my cock, like you were made for me, made to be fucked, and I’d make you scream louder than that toy ever could, I’d fuck you like I’d fuck some cheap whore, hard and rough and fast, and you’d still ask for more, wouldn’t you?”  
It’s getting hard to keep his words from slurring into one another, but Kíli does his best, fuelled by the other’s reactions, the way Fíli is fucking up into his fist, moaning his name between curses and little sounds of agreement.

“You’d come so hard without me even touching your cock, and I’d fuck you right through it, let you beg for it before I’d come inside you, filling you up with my seed, making you mine..”  
There are no words anymore after that, because when Kíli opens his mouth again, there is just a stream of groans coming out, his brother’s name, his hand moving faster and faster, their cocks sliding together until Kíli feels as if he was floating on air, everything melting away except for Fíli’s voice, his hands clutching at his shirt, his breath hot against Kíli’s neck.

It’s Fíli who comes first, spilling into his fist and making the slide so much easier as Kíli strokes him through his orgasm, his own following only moments later and hitting him with a force that he could never have expected, pure, hot pleasure washing over him and making Kíli lightheaded to the point where it is him clutching to his older brother so he won’t topple over. And Fíli catches him, like he always does, holding him close until Kíli can breath and think and move again.

They stay like this, just breathing each other in, for a few more moments, finally breaking apart with matching smiles and blushes on their faces.  
“You didn’t really buy me a plug for Christmas, did you?”, Fíli finally asks, his eyes fixed on Kíli while his hands are fixing his clothes, tucking himself back into his pants and Kíli just grins back at him.  
“Don’t worry, brother dearest”, he replies, leaning in to steal a last, quick kiss, “I’ll wrap it up especially prettily for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
